The present invention relates generally to a laterally mobile modular storage cabinet system, and more particularly to an anti-tip means which is utilized in combination with such a system. Typically, laterally mobile modular storage cabinet systems utilize a base rail support pad upon which a wheeled carriage frame is mounted. A movable bottom wheeled carriage frame is provided for forming a full or partial cabinet enclosure, with the movable bottom wheel carriage frame being supported upon a base rail support pad.
In the utilization of laterally mobile modular storage cabinets, it frequently becomes necessary to move the individual cabinet enclosures apart, one from another, in order to permit personnel to gain access to the materials stored in the system. Typically, and in order to conserve the area required for the storage system, the individual modules are movable so as to increase the storage density capability, while preserving access to the stored materials as well. In order to provide such access, the individual modules are mobile and/or movable, and can be disposed as needs for access indicate.
Consistent with the high density objectives, the storage modules are stacked, one upon the other, in order to increase the storage capability. As the height and/or loading increases, the center-of-gravity and thus the tendency toward tipping of the cabinets also increases. Thus, it has become necessary to provide anti-tip means for use in combination with laterally mobile modular storage cabinet systems in order to prevent and/or restrain arcuate tipping of the wheeled frame and cabinet enclosure, particularly when top-loaded. Because of the weight of materials, serious injury can occur if the individual modular storage cabinets were to tip over and fall upon a person.